goodbye
by hamuki21
Summary: steins has been consumed with madness and is seeking for blood , will the others be able to stop him.


stein's pov

"What's going… on where am I." Stein stood up and saw what looked like a black barren land. "I see… so it's gotten this bad already." As he walked around the barren land, he started to notice that something familiar about it , the started air started speaking to him , saying " give in… steeeiiin."

"No, shut up, dammit… I have to find a way out." "Stein you now you want to." "No shut up get… out of my… head. Stein fell to his knees as the voice in his head grew stronger. He started screaming and shouting " GET THE HELL OUT, DAMMIT." , "please ..get out." As he started sobbing in his own despair and madness.

* * *

Lord death has summoned maka, soul, and spirit to the death room, "Lord death did you call for us sir." "yes, Maka indeed i have, this matter is of great importance." "just tell us already,spirits seems more annoying than ever today." "What ! you say you white hair that stole my precious maka from m~e." "maaaaaaaakkkkkkaaaa chhoooooopppp." maka booked spirit and soul into the ground so hard they passed out. "Now, now settle down, i need your help, this time were hunting one of our own. stein has been consumed by the madness and has been attacking innocent people. and taking their i know this will be hard but please put an end to him before he becomes a kishin himself.

The room suddenly went silent maka and soul wide eyed with shock and the one who receive the most shock was spirit who had to hunt down his former partner and friend. But they had no other choice stein was attacking innocent people and has become lost with madness, with fear and sadness they agreed.

"Hey maka, do we really have to end stein he's our friend our teacher for god's sake." maka already tearing up, "Orders are... Orders." "Spirit come on don't we're actually going to do it ...right? Spirit did not answer he just kept walking , he knew what he had to do. soul had to give in as well.

"Papa do you know where he might be." "Not really but it won't take long before... he pops out. we'll look for him at night that's most likely the time he'll come out, for now let's just get for what's ahead.

* * *

Steins pov

"stein~... give in already, you know you can,t hold on forever." "SHUT UP, IF I HAVE TO I'LL HOLD ON FOREVER." the voice started laughing insanely in stein's head. stein got up and started wobbling through the carnage of death city he has in his head. stein closed his and started concentrating again. when he opened his eyes he was in black space. spirit was was there smiling back at him.

"Spirit what are you doing in here, well never mine that, you got to help me." "Sorry, but we're not partners anymore, i got to take care of maka." a little appeared in spirits arms, spirit started walking away into the distance and on the face of the new born baby was a three monster." "Spirit wait,WAIT." spirit dissipated into the darkness stein was alone no one to help , he let and the madness take over completely.

"it's you're fault, it's you're fault maka,it's you're fault i was left alone to suffer. MAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAA!

* * *

as the night approached soul,maka, and spirit were ready to fight stein and his insanity. and just as spirit expected stein appeared rampaging through the city. "okay, maka you and soul attack when i calm things a bit stein or if it gets worse."Papa ... are you going to be okay." "who knows i might end up doing the wrong choice." "ok, lets's go"said soul.

spirit was making his way to stein, blinded by anger and rage attacked him, spirit just stood still. "STEIN, STOP IT!" stein flinched and stopped for second, "it's her fault, it's her fault you left me alone." "Stein please don't do this to yourself." "SHUT UP!,IT'S MAKA'S FAULT TO BE BORN, while she had you i had no one and i suffered through this madness on my own. And now spirit i'll destroy everything that's precious to you .

stein even under the madness was still capable of fighting smart and saw maka soul the rooftop of a building , "MAKA, SOUL GET OUT THERE RU-"stein sent spirit flying with one his shock waves. maka and soul ran as hard they could but stein was to fast and would catch up any second now . maka tripped over some roof tile and stein grasp of her. "it's you're fault i was left alone." "p-please stein st-"maka passed out from the lack of oxygen. "HAAHAHAHHAHA, I DID IT I TOOK AWAY HIS maka's life. suddenly tears came streaming down steins eyes. memories of his class and maka in their too.

he was destroying something precious to him sobbed on the floor as spirit stepped behind him."spirit i don't know how long i can keep myself sane right now "please end my life now" spirit cried while taking one of his razor sharp knives out of his body stabbing stein in the chest. as stein's life faded away he smiled and said , goodbye."

spirit sobbed over steins body for hours, and at the time of his funeral and forever on he will be remembered as the greatest meister that ever lived .

* * *

**what a sad ending i almost cried -_-.**


End file.
